Fear and Love
by Mrs.DarcyCullen
Summary: Moving to a new school is hard. Throw in a creepy teacher, Odd pale Teens, and everyones sudden interest in you. By the way whos that scowling bronze haired guy?
1. Prolouge

They say you go into high school, meeting your best friends, and sometimes the love of your life. I never in a million years dreamed that I would meet mine.

As I look around the sandy beach and out into the light of the fading sun, I can't help but think about the crazy life I've come to live. How can one person be the focus for so many? I didn't come to this city, to this small town, to cause problems and disrupt life,  
but that is exactly what happened.

The war between good and evil is going down infront of my eyes, and theres nothing I can do to help. Im weak and powerless, but Alice seems to think otherwise.

A sound to my right signals the need to depart soon..

before they find me. 


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I wish I did..

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella to you. I m used to the heat, the plant life, or lack of, in Phoenix Arizona. I was shipped off to live with my father in the rainy city of Forks, Washington. Sounds pretty crappy right? Oh it gets better. I have no friends. None. I m sort of the outcast, but no one picks on me, or pays attention enough to notice I m there.

Now I am sitting here, counting down the minutes until the bell rings, signaling the end of History 210. I sit in the back to stay out of the way. I know the material, I ve already covered it back in Phoenix, so there s no need to pay attention closely.

Watching the second hand tick until it finally signals that god awful pitch sound I ve learned to love and loathe. Putting my things away half-ass and sloppy, as to make a quick get away, I noticed a pair of brown dull ass shoes stop at my desk. I quickly looked u into the Violet colored eyes of Mr. Newman. He insisted we call him James. I insisted on calling him by his professional name. I understand wanting us to be all familiar like with him, as if he s one of our fellow classmates. But he s not. He s the teacher and just as a doctor should be addressed with formality, so should a teacher.

Plus he freaked me out.

He always stood too close or leaned in to answer the question instead of just standing at a distance. Did I give off the impression I was deaf and blind? I shook my head and put on a fake please don t touch me smile. Mr. Newman how , Hello, is there something you needed? I m running late for class. Good Bella. Make him see you re wanting to get the hell out of there. Maybe he will take the hint.

No Bella, I just wanted to talk to you, You seem to be struggling in class and I was worried. He had a fake sympathy face on. I could tell. I mastered that shit. Struggling how? My grades are always perfect or near perfect as you can get. I understand the material. I said in a questioning tone. This was not good, If I had failed the test or my grades were slipping, I could kiss Dartmouth goodbye.

He just shook his head and gave a sort of huff No Bella, with your peers. You seem distant? Is there troubles at home? Outside of school? I could help. He said as he put his cold hand ontop of mine. I jerked it out with a yelp and stuck it immediately in my pocket. Your hand is freezing. You should really put on a sweater or something. .. yea or a parka I wanted to say. Jesus he was like an ice cube.

Shaking his head he let out a small chuckle and proceeded to move away from my desk and towards his. Leaning down he wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it out for me to take. My shaking legs walked towards his desk and grabbed the small note. A tardy excuse? I seemed confused until immediately the Bell rang signaling I was late for class. Great.

I turned to leave and halted as Mr. Newman spoke again. If there is anything you need Bella, please let me know. I closed my eyes briefly, wishing nothing more than to shoot the nosey bastard, but plastered on a fake smile and said Thank you Mr. Newman, I will as my hand rested on the knob to leave I heard Please Bella, Call me James


End file.
